Technical Field
This invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for incorporating a time division multiplexed (“TDM”), broadband, or wireless voice and/or video communication into a television or compatible audio enabled visual display device. This communication can be delivered in an analog or digital format, and may or may not include an accompanying video communications stream or other attachment.
Discussion of the Background Art
Voice calls, whether TDM or broadband have long been terminated utilizing a “set”. TDM sets terminate calls by utilizing the circuit created when the receiver is taken off-hook. Likewise, broadband calls are normally delivered to a device that is either hand held or desk/table top bound or even computer based which terminate packets converting them to audio. Each of these methods provides wireless handset capabilities so that the communication can span some distance without physical connection. Other known devices, such as My One Remote, have attempted to provide “TV Viewing” and voice mail reception relationships. However, such devices have limited functionality and have not provided incorporation of the service into one functional process. Further attempts to incorporate voice calls into a TV viewing experience can be seen with caller ID on the TV (a service of DISH Network, DirecTV and others). Additionally, other companies have introduced universal remote control devices that allow users to perform activities on a menu without toggling the status of a single item. While all of these products and services are popular and effective, a need remains for a cost-effective product that provides the user the capability to answer and initiate calls through a television set with greater functionality and flexibility.